The Accident
by Commissarhoni
Summary: Locke's newest expiriment goes horribly, horribly wrong...  Hilarity ensues...


Locke grabbed the wrench and used it to tighten down another one of the bolts on the chaos emerald so it would stay in place for the procedure, he had checked all the safety protocols and was sure that with even a slight breach he would be able to protect himself from the excess energy released by the emerald. "If this test data proves my hypothesis, then we should be able to utilize the chaos emeralds to power our generators here in Haven without ill effects!" thought Locke. He warmed up his machines and took a seat behind a control panel ready to observe the experiment. Meanwhile, Sojourner was just getting a cup of coffee from the kitchen, and was headed to the observation room when he saw his father, Thunderhawk, in the hallway. "Good morning father!" said Sojourner as he passed his father, Thunderhawk just grumbled as he kept walking down the hallway. "I guess he's in another one of his moods again" thought Sojourner as he walked into the observation room. Sabre was on duty there and Sojourner sipped his Coffee as he looked over Sabre's shoulder at the monitors. "Well grandfather Sojourner! I see that you are indeed capable of getting up early to help the rest of us out!" said Sabre as he chuckled. "Hey! I can do anything I put my mind to when I feel like it!" replied Sojourner.

In his Lab, Locke started the sequence as the emerald glowed with power.

Sabre smirked "Sure you can grandfather! I wonder what was going on today that influenced you? Perhaps some sort of half-price day at that filthy book store you always.." "HEY!" interrupted Sojourner "That is a respectable establishment I'll have you know!".

Locke watched as the light grew more intense and he looked at his instruments on the control panel that were showing some weird readings.

"Respectable establishment!" exclaimed Sabre, "I've seen the people who frequent such places, in fact let's take a look at some of them right now!".

Locke quickly tried to turn the power down as the housing for the emerald started to lose it's structural integrity.

Sabre leaned forward to change some of the monitors when he was stopped by Sojourner, "OK! We don't need to turn on the monitors in there! We might see some….unsavory things happening….I mean, the nerve of some people…right in the middle of the store!" he exclaimed.

Things were getting out of hand, and Locke thought fast as he tried to contain the emerald, "Maybe if I can get it free of the accelerator grips I can shut it down!" thought Locke. He ran to the emerald and grabbed a hold of the housing as he felt a weird sensation go through his body.

BOOOM!, Sabre and Sojourner's squabbling was cut short by a huge explosion that rocked Haven. "What was that!" exclaimed Sojourner, "I don't know, let me check the monitors!" replied Sabre as he switched through the main channels on the floating island. "It looks like it came from inside Haven!" said Sabre as he continued to look through the monitors to see what had happened. Just then Spectre and Thunderhawk entered the observation room, "what's happened?" inquired Spectre as he watched Sabre try and locate the source of the blast. "It's the Laboratory! Something must have exploded in there!, I cant see anything at all!" said Sabre. "Hmmm… I wonder what could have caused such an explosion?' said Thunderhawk, just then Sojourner looked around the room and asked "Hey! Where's Locke?". All the Guardians looked at each other as the pieces fell into place. Locke, the Lab, an Explosion!, it could only mean one thing. They all raced out of the room headed for the Lab and hoped that nothing horrible had happened. Sojourner led the pack as he weaved his way through the corridors and made a beeline for the Laboratory, he thought to himself that although Locke wasn't his favorite Echidna, he was still his Grandson and that meant something. As they all bounded around a corner the Lab door came into view, it was charred black and smoke was pouring from behind it. Sojourner busted down the door and was greeted by a cloud of noxious fumes that choked him as he tried to make out his surroundings. In the center was a destroyed invention of some type and the Lab was a complete wreck. Continuing his search, Sojourner noticed something behind the invention, and as he moved to get a better view, he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed what it was.

Sojourner stared as he realized that behind the wreckage was a completely naked echidna female. She lay there, seemingly unconscious, as he continued staring, he couldn't believe what he was seeing "sweet aurora…" he thought to himself. He was startled out of his thoughts as he heard Sabre come through the door, "LOCKE!, are you in here?" he yelled as he began entering the Lab. Sojourner suddenly realized that the woman may need help, and rushed to her side. He carefully examined her for any major injuries (in some areas more than others) and then listened to her heart and checked her breathing. Even though both were completely fine, Sojourner cried out "CPR!" and put his lips on hers in an effort to put air into her lungs.

Locke felt himself coming out of his unconsciousness but hadn't opened his eyes and had no idea where he was. He didn't feel like he was in much pain, but his body still had that strange feeling about it that he had remembered getting right before he had blacked out. All of the sudden Locke realized that something was In his mouth…something…wet. He tried to force it out with his tongue and froze…It was someone ELSE's tongue. Locke managed to open his eyes to see his own Grandfather, Sojourner, giving him a deep kiss….with tongue. Locke threw Sojourner off of him and stood up with a death glare on his face, "Grandfather Sojourner! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!". Locke noticed his voice had changed and was now very high. "Must be a side effect of the accident" Locke thought to himself, he now noticed that Sabre and the rest of his grandfathers had made their way into the lab and were now staring at him. "Did you see what Sojourner was DOING!" cried Locke, as they all continued to stare at him, Sojourner just sat on the ground with a glazed look in his eyes, like he was in a trance. Sabre spoke up "excuse me miss, I'm very sorry about Sojourner, he was just trying to help. But I'd like to know how you got here". "Miss? Got here?" Locke thought to himself, "Dad, it's me! Locke!" they all just continued to stare and Locke suddenly put the pieces together as he looked down. He nonchalantly looked back up as he brought one of his hands up to his chest and felt around. And then his other hand found a similar anomaly in his nether regions. He kept looking at his father and grandfathers as his eye twitched and he started giggling to himself…

!. Constable Remington looked up from his papers as he heard a scream in the distance, he went back to his work. Lara-Le was looking out from the balcony when she heard the scream as well, for some reason it reminded her of her meeting she had to have today with Locke to discuss a family outing next week with just herself, Locke, and Knuckles. Meanwhile Knuckles was laying back on a tree while the Chaotix were having a blast playing a game of football, Julie-Su had cuddled up next to Knuckles as they watched the game when they heard the scream. "What was that?" said Julie-Su looking up, "I'm sure it was nothing, let's go back to watching the game" replied Knuckles as they did just that.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" screamed Locke as he..err…she.. Tried to cover her new, umm..assets, as she paced around the room screaming. "SOMETHING MUST HAVE GONE WRONG, OH SWEET AURORA! WHY ME!" she screamed again. The rest of the Guardians just stood there watching this spectacle as they tried to figure out what was going on. Spectre spoke up next "Locke! Calm down!, I'm not sure how this happened but I'm sure we can figure out someway to fix this!" "FIX THIS? LOOK AT ME GRANDFATHER! LOOK AT ME!" screamed Locke again. "Well look" started Thunderhawk, "we cant have you running around like that, I'm sure we can find you something to wear in storage, Maybe some of Janelle's clothes will still be there.." "NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING A DRESS!, THIS IS EMBARRESSING ENOUGH! WHY COULDN'T THIS HAPPEN TO SOJOURNER!" Protested Locke. "GRANDSON!" boomed Spectre "YOU WILL CALM DOWN NOW!, or things will get difficult for you!" Locke and Spectre narrowed their eyes as they stared each other down. This could only end with one of them backing down, something they both did not intend on doing.

Locke was sitting in the kitchen wearing one of Jannelle's pink dresses as she pouted, "So you're saying that the emerald must have reacted because of the experiment you were performing and turned you into…..ummm….your current state?" inquired Sojourner. "well that's what I think happened grandfather! Although I'm not too sure, I think you might have sucked some of my brains out today!" said Locke recalling Sojourners timely use of CPR on her that she did not require. "Now Son, errr..well, you're still my son! What happened to the emerald that you used in the experiment?" said Sabre. "I'm not sure, I think it was destroyed, but I blacked out before I could know for sure" replied Locke. "Well I guess if we used another emerald we could reverse the process by doing the same experiment and subjecting Locke to the energies released" conjectured Thunderhawk as he opened the fridge to grab a sandwich. "alright, sounds like a plan, Locke you can build another prototype correct?" said Spectre "yes grandfather" replied Locke. "alright well while Locke works on another prototype, we need another Chaos Emerald" said Spectre, "I think Knuckles has one…" "NO!" yelled Locke, "you can't let him see me like this!" she begged as she grabbed Spectre pleadingly, "Please, Locke, I'm sure your son can handle seeing.." Locke batted her eyelashes and gave her grandfather a hurt look with her eyes. Spectre began again "Locke! It won't be a problem, get Knuckles, Thunder.." Locke's eyes got wider and a small tear began to form in the corner of her eye. "GAH! Alright! Have it your way! Sabre! You can go to Echidnapolis and get the Chaos Emerald the EST captured from the Dark Legion and bring it back here" ordered Spectre. "Now, Locke, You must get to work on the Prototype" "Yes grandfather" replied Locke as she walked out of the kitchen to the lab.

Locke tightened down a couple of the bolts on the machine as she got it ready, "at this rate, we should be able to commence the experiment again at the end of the day" Locke thought to herself. Locke didn't really know what to think about her new body, it was very strange to her, but it would all be over soon as long as the experiment worked in the way that they wished. Locke didn't know what she would do if this was a permanent change… Just then Sojourner telepathically reached out to Locke. "Grandson, Thunderhawk is at the rear door with the emerald, go let him in!" "ok, grandfather" Locke replied as she made her way to the secret rear door to Haven. "ahh, it's all going according to plan, and soon this will be a funny memory" thought Locke to himself as she made her way to the control panel and opened up the door. Locke's grin was quickly wiped off her face as she saw that she was standing right in front of Lara-Le. "Oh, Hello there! I don't believe I've made your acquaintance miss…" inquired Lara-Le. Locke thought fast and quickly thought up a name "My name is Loc-Ke, may I ask what brings you here Lady Lara-Le?" Locke mentally slapped herself for coming up with such a stupid name. "oh I'm looking for the Guardian's father, Locke. Is he here?". "oh, I'm very sorry, but Locke is out on an errand now, can I give him a message?" replied Locke. "Oh, I guess you can just tell him that I stopped by, oh, and I hope you don't mind me being nosy but when did you get to Haven, Loc-Ke?" asked Lara-Le. Locke was sweating now as she struggled to come up with an idea for why a female would be in Haven. Locke's heart stopped she thought up a reason, "NO! I CAN'T SAY THAT!" she thought. At this point Lara-Le was looking at Locke with a strange look, Locke winced as she blurted out "I'm Guardian Sojourner's consort!" and managed to crank out an awkward smile. She couldn't believe what she had just said but it seemed like a good reason and she needed to give Lara-Le an answer. "Oh!, well good luck, miss, I know how stubborn these guardians can be" she gave Locke a smile as she turned around and walked away. Locke then closed the door and stood there as she contemplated what had just happened. She heard a muffled snigger come from around the corner and snapped her head to look at who had just done it. Locke caught a glimpse of an echidna with a green vest run and hide in a room down the hall. "SOJOURNER!" screamed Locke as she bolted down the hallway ready to tear Sojourner limb from limb. She entered the room and saw Sojourner with a video camera struggling to hold back laughter. "grandfather….I'm going to kill you…" threatened Locke. "Now Now Loc-Ke, is that any way to talk to your -snigger- Consort?" replied Sojourner. The room exploded into flying furniture and broken appliances as Thunderhawk entered Haven with the Chaos emerald and called out "where is everyone?"

As all the members of the brotherhood made their way into the Lab, Locke and Sabre were putting the finishing touches on the prototype. "all right it's ready!" called out Sabre as he put his hand on Locke's shoulder. "It's ok son, I hope this works and you can get back to being your old self" said Sabre "Thanks father, I'm glad you understand, unlike some people…" she said as she glared at Sojourner. Locke was glad she would have a chance to try and rectify her situation and took her place in front of the emerald and the machine, and gave Thunderhawk the thumbs up to begin as she readied herself. The machine warmed up as everyone looked on with intense interest as the emerald glowed with power and arcs of energy flew around the Lab. Locke looked deeply into the emerald as she prepared herself to grab a hold of the housing of the prototype. "LOCKE! THE MACHINE IS AT FULL POWER! NOW!" yelled Thunderhawk, and Locke grabbed a hold of the machine and everything was bathed in green energy. An explosion showered bits of metal and blew smoke all over the lab and the guardians looked around too see if they were all ok. Locke was nowhere to be seen, so they all moved out into the center of the lab to search for him. Apparently the experiment was a success but the explosion had knocked Locke out again. "Well, let's get him out of here" ordered Spectre as Thunderhawk and Sabre grabbed Locke and started hauling him to his room. "Oh, and Sojourner…" "yes grandfather?" replied Sojourner, "You can clean this all up…". Spectre walked out the door and left Sojourner to look at the mess before him. He began laughing however as he pulled a video tape out of his vest and thought about what was on it. "it was all worth it" he thought to himself as he continued laughing…

The Brotherhood, Julie-Su, Remington, Lara-Le are all Archie

Knuckles, Rest of The Chaotix are Sega


End file.
